Changed
by obsessedbooklover95
Summary: When Sabrina undergoes a change, she is forever immortal. She can will people to do whatever she pleases. When she finds her best friend Jason is a part of it, she goes into hiding. Can Jason find her, and will she be able to forgive him?
1. Early beginnings

**Prologue**

Jason walked closer to me and I mirrored his steps by moving back a step.

"What happens if I don't come back?"

He just stared at me. The one guy that seemed normal had completely changed my life. He was my best friend, who no matter how quirky, always managed to make me laugh.

"Jason, what happens?" I repeated, my hands becoming sweaty from nervousness.

"You don't want to know." A scowl loomed on his face, and he turned around and began to walk off.

"Jason!" I ran after him. "Jason! Tell me please. I'm desperate to know," I whined.

He shrugged me off, took out his keys, unlocked his car, and drove away leaving me on my front lawn, wondering what the heck was going to happen to me.


	2. Changed

**Changed**

The numbness took over my whole being. I couldn't feel anything. My eyes stared off into space; my body lay still, unmoving. My senses were improved; I could hear a deer running in the woods far off in the distance. I could smell the roses growing in Isabell's yard, probably miles away. I became unwilling to do anything, I had no motivation to do anything, I had no will to do anything, and I had no want to do anything.

What was I supposed to do? Where was I going to go? What am I now? How am I supposed to go around like this? I can't walk home and expect everything to be okay. I had faked my death to come out here and be rendered useless. Why did I come out here again? I couldn't remember anything past a few hours ago. Who did this to me? I couldn't answer any of my questions. I finally made my lazy butt get up and find out where the heck I was.

I lifted myself off the grass, only to be surrounded by trees, trees, and guess what, more trees. Joy! I trudged through the barren ground with patches of grass here and there. I smelt a strong odor of burgers wafting to the East. I followed my newly acquired senses, heck why not? I walked, and walked, and walked. I felt like I had followed the trees for hours and my thighs started burning, I wasn't used to walking endlessly. Through the trees I could make out a clearing, and a roof. That meant a house, civilization, and food! I was starving; there was no telling how long I had been in the woods.

I walked faster, excited about being able to eat. Wait, whom could I go to? I was dead apparently. I felt around in my pockets for money, and got five dollars left over from the Friday night football game. What could that get me? I had no car, no home, no phone, and no money. I was homeless, and I couldn't do anything about it.

The house finally came up into viewing distance. Crap! That was my house; I couldn't go to my house and take all of the things I needed. Well, screw it; I was going to have to. I went up to the garage and typed in the key code after checking to make sure no one was home. The garage opened and I slipped inside, not bothering to close it, because I would be leaving soon. I hurried upstairs and packed all of the clothes I could find, ipod and its charger, phone and its charger, CDs, shoes, all of my hard earned money, laptop and its charger. I also grabbed any notebooks, pens, pencils, sketchbooks, and art utensils I could find, because I couldn't live without those.

I packed everything into my car, and grabbed all the junk food I could find, and a ton of sodas, and headed out. I wouldn't get far, but I at least could try to track down the person that did this to me. I could start by finding Jason, my best friend. I put on my sunglasses that covered my emerald green eyes, and kept driving. I couldn't focus on my shoulder-length brown hair, or my height of 5'8, or my slimness of size 5. Thank goodness I could drive, or I would be helpless.

I pulled out my cell phone and called Jason.

"Hello?" He answered groggily.

"Well, hello to you too. Where are you? I need help."

"Yes, I know"

"Hey!"

"Just kidding"

"I'm sure" I loved our carefree banter.

"I'm in my dorm room right now, why?"

"I'm coming to visit you."

"You can't."

"Why? I really need to talk to you." I tried to hide my hurt and complete alones, but he could tell through my voice, every time.

"What's wrong?"

"I need to be in person when I tell you this." I concentrated really hard; please let me talk to you. Please, please, please.

"Okay" He replied dazedly.

"Ok… I'm coming"

"Bye."

What was wrong with him? I drove to Tuscaloosa as fast as possible. When I arrived on campus, I was filled with butterflies; I would be going here in the fall. Alabama College is my sports team, my passion, and my life.


End file.
